


Alternate Gensokyo

by TheHakd



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHakd/pseuds/TheHakd
Summary: She was feeling down so It decided to read files about an alternate gensokyo for her and something leads to another and stuff happen. Touhou is owned by Team Shanghai Alice.
Kudos: 2





	1. This Place

"Well, welcome to my house." a girl said, pointing at the blue coloured cabin, she has short red hair, wearing a long red bib overalls and long sleeve white t-shirt under it, she also wearing a black boater hat and white shoes.

The girl calmly look around at the surrounding that is not normal, the sky is pure white with no cloud, theres a blue colored wooden tree with purple leaves. The only thing normal at the surrounding is the grass which is green like normal grasses.

"Also if you are wondering where you are right now, well...this place does not really have a name, some people call this infinite space whatever they want like 'The Interminable Plane', 'Endless Space' or 'Everyverse'. I personally like to call this 'Omniverse' because i think that what this place really is, this place is like every universe, multiverse and dimension combine into a singular, infinite place that keep going on and on. And since i see that second dimensional stickman that i see outside my house few century ago, theres probably first dimensional, tenth dimensional and so on, hell theres probably minus dimensions like -1 dimension."

"I'll explain more later, let's go inside"

///

The girl is now inside the cabin, sitting and drinking coffee before putting it on the table. Her hat is not at the hat rack.

"You probably dont know but there is a multiple multiverse, i know sound weird but if you are gonna live in this place then believe everything. Anyway, you know how the multiverse have universes in them, well let just said some multiverse are infinite and some are not...it's like this, if you go to in the multiverse that are infinite and meet yourself, the you in that universe is probably a cat or a dog while in the limited multiverse, it probably look the same as your universe, it's just the action is now different like in this universe you are watering plants left to right but in another universe you are watering it right to left or still left to right but took a longer time. And then there are some...i'm gonna give you a name of a universe traveler, his name is Tsukasa Kadoya and he is a kamen rider, everytime he travel into another universe, theres always a kamen rider in it, why? It is because of the multiverse, some multiverse has a trend like that. Also if a universe is destroyed another one that is identical to it will come to existent"

The girl stop talking for a second, and drink the coffee before putting it back down on the table again.

'...'

"What's the matter? Cheer up you... even thought your dimension is destroyed, you are still alive."

"It's actually impressive that you are able to survive for that long before i save you."

'...'

"Beside, you're a maid right? Your mistress is probably hoping for you to be alive and not share the same fate as her, so cheer up you...you are still alive and your mistress want that."

The girl get up from her chair and pick up a box that is labeled 'Timeless Gensokyo'.

"This box here has people's information about this Gensokyo...i thought reading this to you will cheer you up since you are from an another Gensokyo right?"

She chuckle "At one of the universe in your multiverse, i am actually one of the sages of Gensokyo, i left that universe right after i created that Gensokyo...Yukari probably worried sick about me."

She sigh "God...how many centuries has it been? It's probably 1000 years since i have go back to that universe. Such a long time, oh and by the way." She slap the top of the box. "This box has the files of peoples of this Gensokyo and i will describe it to you, i am not reading the whole thing because it will take too long, also i have no involvement with this Gensokyo. Don't know why the box is named 'Timeless Gensokyo' but let just call this Gensokyo that."

"Anyway, my name is Kokoro, the girl who save then, let's get started shall we?"

She then open the box and pick up a singel file labeled 'Reimu Hakurei'.

///

**AN:**

**kokoro is a oc shes not hata no kokoro**

**first time tryna post somethin on ao3, this fanfic is also on FF.net**


	2. Timeless Reimu

Kokoro open the file that is labeled 'Reimu Hakurei'.

"Also i did not explain everything about this place because you are a human and your mind is limited and weak, and it will also took too long."

///

Reimu Hakurei is a female human that's aged 12. She is an outgoing, informal and carefree inhabitant of Gensokyo. She like to socializes with the inhabitants of Gensokyo, more specifically humans since she fear youkai but in order to get money for her mother's illnesses, she does a lot of youkai extermination job, since she is a shrine maiden, she also try to sell charms and get people to donate their money for her mother's illnesses but because of her family's reputation in the Human Village, she rarely get donation from the village. She thinks not all youkai are bad since her caretaker, Rumia is a youkai.

///

"Already a big differents to most Gensokyo...including yours"

'...'

///

Her abilities is the same as her mother, which is the ability to float, and since shes a Hakurei shrine maiden, she has controls of the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs, knowing barrier techniques her mother taught her and is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard shrine maiden duties such as performing blessings since childhood. She only need to be alive to be maintaining the Great Hakurei Barrier. She uses the Yin-Yang Orbs, gohei, ofuda and throwing needles when fighting with or without the spellcard rules that her mother created in order to maintain the balance of Gensokyo, her gohei or purification rod as what she called it was created by Rinnosuke Morichika who gave her the gohei.

///

"I think that is pretty close to your universe's Reimu minus the mother part."

'...'

"Sheesh, is your mind that broken? Not that i blame you, i'm pretty sure anyone would be if they saw what you saw."

'...'

"Well whatever, lets g-" Kokoro stop talking when she saw something at the bottom of the files.

"Hey You...hey You can you see the text at the bottom of the files?" Kokoro said pointing at the bottom of the files.

' _...?'_ She make a questioning noise.

"So you don't see it huh. Understandable since you are human"

Kokoro press her left index finger on the side of her head for a few seconds and closed her eyes.

She let go and open her eyes which is now red instead of the usual black coloured pupil she had.

' _!'_

///

Reimu Hakurei is not aware of the time loops or the reincarnated human turned fairy.

///

"So that's why this gensokyo is named 'Timeless Gensokyo', because of it's time loop... this is probably hidden because this information is not very well known in their gensokyo."

' _...'_

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Hmm?"

'.?'

Kokoro gets up from her seat and go to the door and opening it, seeing a woman with long blonde hair at the other side.

The woman smile upon seeing Kokoro. "Oh! Hello! Is this the pl-"

"Just get in, i'll be preparing some..." Kokoro look at the woman for a second. "Tea...You like tea right?"

The woman smile wider and claps her hands. "Oh! Of course i would want tea, can't have a drink while we are talking can't we?"

Kokoro sighs. "Just wait at that couch over there, there are some books about this place under that couch, not like you can understand it anyway...I should make a book rack when i have free time."

Kokoro goes to the kitchen and start making tea for her and her guest.


	3. Youkai Yukari

"I forgot that i am actually running a job here that's about helping the newcomers that don't know anything about this place. I give them information about this place and they give me information about their universe. I don't really need money here since i can cook the purple leaves like a steak and it will taste like steak." Kokoro explained while pouring the tea into the cup for her guest.

Kokoro look at her guest. "You are strangely very calm."

"Fufufu."

'...'

"Anyway." Kokoro look at her guest and start paying attention at her appearances. The guest is wearing a mob cap with red ribbon tied into it and a purple dress, she's also carrying a pink parasol.

"I guess i'm going to explain this place is to you."

Kokoro sighs. "And i have just explained it to another person just an hour ago."

/

"-nd this area's time is is actually a lot faster than the other areas in this place, alright i think that is all, took a little longer but whatever." Kokoro said, finishing the explanation.

The guest did not say anything, she just looking deeply into Kokoro, analyzing her. She has use her folding fan to hide her expression.

"Well then." Kokoro said "Now that i told you about this place, tell me something new about yourself...more specifically, your universe. Also give me your name and such." Kokoro grab a nearby clipboard.

"Oh? You wan't to know my name, but the look on your eyes... you seem to know who i am already even though i don't know you, though you do look like someone i know." The guest said, looking at Kokoro.

"You are as sharp as ever, Yakumo Yukari. Anyway, how did you get here?" Kokoro question Yukari.

"Well, i just woke up here, right infront of your house."

"I see." Kokoro said, writing something on the clipboard.

"He-" "I'm bored, let's do something." Kokoro said before getting interupted by Yukari.

A gap appear in the room with the ribbons on the gap is purple and the inside of the gap is full of red slitted eyes. One of the eyes look at Kokoro and moves, an eye from the gap move and get out of the gap revealing its eldritch abomination form, with many sharp black tentacles and spikes, it look like it can tear a normal human limbs by limbs with little to no effort.

Fortunately, Kokoro is not a normal human.

She make a gun gesture with her right hand and aim it at the eldritch creature, the tip of her index finger shot out a drop of blood and it goes into the eye, entering it. Kokoro tiredly look at Yukari and said only one word.

"Bang."

The eye creature explode into a pile of blood and mush, splattering everyone and everything in the cabin.

Kokoro sighs "This will be a pain to clean. Anyway, you really wan't to fight huh?" Kokoro said looking at Yukari.

Yukari has a face of shock and disbelief as she look at Kokoro.

Kokoro slowly walk to Yukari, reeling her fist back aiming at her head before sending the fist at her head.

Yukari, who has just recovered from her shock open two gap, one infront of Kokoro's fist, one beside of Kokoro's head.

Kokoro's fist enter the gap and the gap beside her head, her fist came out, inches from hitting her own head. And then a red portal appear beside her head and her fist enter it. Another red portal appear infront of Yukari's head and the fist came out from it, before Yukari can react, the fist hit her in the cheek, sending her flying out of the cabin, breaking the window in the process.

Kokoro walk out of the cabin using the front door and see Yukari with her eyes now black and red and some blood is flowing out of her mouth.

"How...HOW!?" Yukari point at Kokoro. "How did you kill it!? How did a puny little weak human kill it!?"

Kokoro tiredly look at Yukari. "You really are new here huh?"

"YOU-" "Tell me, who is Marisa and Reimu in your universe?" Kokoro said, interrupting Yukari.

"O-oh? The-them?" Yukari said, her voice shaky before recovering. "They are just our pawn, our entertainment. Reimu is the 'balancer' of Gensokyo, the one who keep youkai alive and keep the villagers from going into riots and killing us youkai. Marisa is just the person to replace Reimu if she died, Marisa is just a backup." Yukari smile. "Oh how fun they are! Especially when i was wasting my time with Marisa and told her about who she actually is! Marisa kill Reimu and herself when she learns who she really is! It's hilarious!" Yukari laughter echoes through the area. "Not like it matter since we can just replace them!"

Kokoro, whos eyes is now bright yellow, has an angry look on her face.

"Oh?" Yukari notices Kokoro's face and smile.

Kokoro's fist clench and her yellow eyes glow brighter and brighter before her eye turning red and her face is neutral again.

"Hmm?" Kokoro notice the look Yukari give.

' _...'_

Kokoro sighs.

"You really think you can beat her?" Kokoro said, pointing at Yukari.

' _Yes.'_

Kokoro smile. "Don't die." Kokoro's eyes turn bright yellow and her hair turn silver white. Her right hand glow bright yellow before a sword that seem to be made out of light emerge from her glowy hand. Her face show signs of determination.

" _To toy with human lif- no. To toy with a sentient life, we don't call them a youkai. We call them a devil."_

Kokoro(?) does her stance, readying to fight Yukari.

Yukari, whos hands is now just a big claw and her skin pale white and have spiky teeth with a wicked look on her face look at Kokoro(?).

Kokoro(?) make the first move and run toward Yukari.

/

**AN:**

**i dont know wheater to continue this with a fighting scene or not, i choose the latter**

**got that yukari from a doujin, dark af but whatever**


	4. Changed

Yukari slide to the left.

**BOOM.**

She dodge the yellow light explosion that is caused by Kokoro(?), her sword is now at where Yukari was. Strangely, there is no crater.

Yukari didn't seem to be fazed out by it.

Kokoro(?) dashed toward her, her sword's high and ready to strike.

Kokoro(?) attacked.

**BOOM.**

But Yukari block it using her forearm, only leaving a small cut.

" **All bark but no bite. Where's the strength that you show me earlier?"**

Yukari swipe away Kokoro(?)'s hand and slap her, sending her flying.

Midway flying, Kokoro(?)'s hair and eyes turn red and she lands on her back.

"Ow." Kokoro sigh. "I need to teach you how to fight..." Kokoro said.

Kokoro get up only to see severals of tendrils going towards her.

"This sucks" Kokoro rolls to the right and jump high in air, she look below her and see that the tendrils are still following her.

2 red portal appear, one beside Kokoro and another behind Yukari, Yukari does not realize it yet. Kokoro grap Yukari and position her infront of her so that the tendrils hit Yukari instead of her, Yukari seem to be startled but still remain calm.

"Now-..." Kokoro got a shocked look in her face.

The tentrils seem to have pierced through both Yukari and Kokoro, making a big hole in both of their chest that show the other side of the hole.

Kokoro let go off Yukari and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hah..."

Kokoro tried to get up but sees Yukari on top of her, her chest regenerating with a purple light covering it.

Yukari bring her right hand high in the air, readying to decapitate Kokoro.

Yukari bring it down.

**FWOOSH**

Only to get blocked by Kokoro's left hand, which is covered with her own red blood.

" **Wh-what?!"** While Yukari is distracted, Kokoro uses her right hand to cover her forehead with her own blood.

Kokoro headbutt Yukari, sending her flying.

"Hah...hah..."

Kokoro get up with ragged breathing and unsteady legs.

Kokoro look down at the big hole in her chest. "Wh-what the hell?" Kokoro said with ragged breath. "Why can't i regenerate?"

"Are you okay, You?" Kokoro said to someone. _'Ye-yeah.'_

Kokoro look to where Yukari lands only to see that she is standing perfectly fine, her appearance now change back into her more human look and she wear a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress, her hair coiled up into her mob cap and her sleeves get black bands with a white design on them.

"My my **my... you really are strong aren't you?"** Yukari said with her glowing purple eyes. **"That h** **ole** **on your chest really suit you."**

Kokoro cough up some blood on her hand before looking at the hole in her chest. "..." Kokoro look back at Yukari. "I really hate you, you know that?" Kokoro said with her glowing red eyes.

Yukari aim her parasol at Kokoro. **"Right back at you."**

**VVRRRROOOOOOOMM**

A giant white laser came out from the tip of Yukari's parasol, heading toward Kokoro.

Kokoro, being startled by this don't have enough time to dodge and get hit by the laser.

-Ɣ-

The laser has dissipated after 2 hours. Yukari look at where the laser hit Kokoro, expecting to see a burned corpse only to see Kokoro still standing, the only thing different about her is that she is completely covered in blood, she still has the giant hole in her chest.

Kokoro wipe away the blood at her face and glare at Yukari with her glowing red eyes, blood dripping from her form.

"W-what the hell was that? Lethal danmaku?...Master Spark?" Kokoro said with ragged breath.

Yukari smile. "I'm surprised you know that spell card." Yukari smile turn wicked. **"Not like knowing that will escape you from inevitable dead"**

Spikes erupted below Kokoro but she knew this was happening so she jump before the spike erupted and flew toward Yukari.

"Well, since you are using spell cards." Kokoro's right eye turn yellow and a sword made out light appear in her right hand, Kokoro switch the sword into her left hand.

**[Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses"]**

Kokoro sends slashes after slashes, Yukari tries to dodge but get hit many times.

The attack being danmaku, while not being lethal, the attack can hurt beings such as a youkai.

Yukari falls to her knees and glare at Kokoro.

Kokoro walk toward Yukari calmly, the hole on her chest regenerating.

"Hahh...you are pretty strong you know that?" Kokoro said pointing at Yukari. "Well since you were trying to kill me a master spark earlier, thought i should do the same to you except it will be actual danmaku."

Kokoro point her palm toward Yukari's face.

"Love Sig-" Kokoro stop herself to take a deep breath.

Kokoro look at Yukari.

**[LOVE SIGN "MASTER SPARK"]**

Out of Kokoro's palm come out a big yellow and white laser that hit Yukari at point-blank range.

-K-

After a couple minutes, the laser died out, Kokoro look at Yukari's body only to see her whole body glowing with purple light.

"That's new." Kokoro said.

When the light died out, there is a new girl stood at Yukari's place and shee seem to be sleeping. She has ankle-lenght white hair, wears a white shirt that look like it has been on fire and dark red sashinuki hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms, her hair tied with the same red and white paper charms. Kokoro examine the paper charm and think these paper charms suppose to be wards and protect the girl from being burned by fire. Kokoro look at the girl's shirt that look like it has been burned repeatedly and see that there are no paper charms, Kokoro look at the girl's hakama and ribbon and sees no sign of burning.

' _Mo-Mokou-san?'_

"You know her?" Kokoro said. "Well it's probably not the Mokou you know."

"Oh well." Kokoro pick up Mokou in a bridal style and carry her into the blue cabin so that she and Kokoro can rest.

When Kokoro goes inside the cabin she set the girl on the couch, she look at the big hole at the cabin cause by the fight.

Kokoro get up and walk to the front door and press the button that is located above the door.

When she press the button, the cabin fixed itself in less than a seconds, making it look good as new.

After that she goes to the couch to go to sleep and see the girl taking the whole space.

Kokoro sigh and sit beside the couch, leaning on it and fall into a deep sleep.

-I-

AN:

nothin else to say other than sorry for takin too long and that new scene break


	5. Alternate

Kokoro open her eyes and see an unfamiliar ceiling.

"What?" Kokoro realize that she is lying in bed which is weird since she was sleeping beside the couch.

Kokoro look around the room, the wall seem to be tan in color and there is a door at the corner of the room, the only furniture in the room is a desk and a chair, the desk has a lamp on it. There's also seem to be a kotatsu in the middle of a room.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Kokoro turn to the door and see it opened, the person that open the door look like Kokoro except she has white hair and yellow eyes, shes wearing a green vest and shirt with a white undershirt. She also wear a tie and a black ribbon that is tied off-center in her hair. She seems to be shorter than Kokoro.

Kokoro tried to get up but then feel a sharp pain in her head, chest and arm.

"Ahhg!"

"Don't! You're injured!" The girl said, rushing to Kokoro and pushing her down to bed gently.

"Hah...What the hell?" Kokoro feel that she has been bandaged at ther left arm, forehead and chest. Kokoro look down at herself and see that she is not wearing the white shirt, only the bib overalls, good thing they have bandaged her chest part where the gaping hole from her battle with Yukari.

"So..." Kokoro turn to the girl. "Who are you? And what the hell happen?"

"O-oh!" The girl fidget. "My-my name is Youmu Konpaku and..."

Youmu has a confused look on her face. "You don't know what happen to you?"

"Well yeah, if you're in a room that is not yours then of course i don't know what happen to me. So, what happen?"

"Well...you fall from the sky."

"What."

-Œ-

"So what happen basically is that i fell from the sky into your front lawn and you see that i'm injured at my forehead, left arm and you see a... 'gaping hole' in my chest so you take care of me?"

Youmu nod.

"Thanks but can you tell me where am i exactly?" Kokoro said.

"You are in Hakugykurou, a shrine that is in the Netherworld." Youmu said.

"The Netherworld? Isn't that the place where human go after they died?" Kokoro said.

"Well, yes so after you have been all healed up, i will send you back to the Human Village. Since you don't seem to died yet, you still look alive." Youmu said.

Kokoro tried to get up again and feel the sharp pain yet she still continue to try.

"Wha- d-don't! You'll-"

Kokoro put a hand at Youmu's shoulder. "Listen kid, just send me to that village, i can take care of myself."

Kokoro get up and started going for the door.

"Oh yeah." Kokoro turn to Youmu. "Where's my shirt?"

"A-ah let me get it for you!" Youmu then go outside the room.

Kokoro waited and after a while, Youmu come back with a long sleeve shirt.

"Here." Youmu said, Kokoro then take it from Youmu. "Thanks...also could you go outside? I need to change."

"Oh. Ok!" Youmu then leave the room.

Kokoro sigh.

-Ξ-

Kokoro goes outside her room, her shirt is now underneath her bib overalls. There seem to be some blood stains at the sleeves.

Youmu was waiting outside the room and see the bloodstain and her eyes widen.

"W-wha-!?" Youmu stopped when Kokoro put both hand at Youmu's shoulders.

"I'm fine." Kokoro said, eyes glowing red and was staring at Youmu's eyes.

Kokoro let go of the stunned Youmu's shoulder and walk away from her and then she hear a voice behind her.

"Youmuuu~ has the guest awake yet? We should invite her to dinner!"

Kokoro turn to the source of the voice which came from a girl, she has maroon eyes and short wavy pink hair. She wears a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white design, a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia, a white veil behind her head and a black shoe.

"A-ah! Yuyuko-sama!"

Yuyuko notices Kokoro. "Oh! She's awake! Come on Youmu! Let's have dinner with her!" Yuyuko grabs both Youmu and Kokoro and pull them toward somewhere.

"Yu-yuyuko-sama!?"

"Wh-wha?"

-§-

Yuyuko and Kokoro now is in an another room, they are in a kotatsu waiting for Youmu to bring out the food.

"You know? You-" Kokoro cough at her sleeves, blood came out of her mouth and staining the sleeves. "...You don't need to drag me like that." Kokoro said to Yuyuko.

"Well what can i said? I'm excited." Yuyuko said.

"You're excited...for _dinner_."

"Anyway!" Yuyuko said. "What's your name? And what happened to you?"

"Oh, well my name is Kokoro and...i don't know what happened to me." Kokoro said. _'might as well keep my fighting a secret since this is gensokyo and no one probably believe me fighting Yukari and actually winning.'_

After a while Youmu came back with the foods for dinner and set it down on the kotatsu.

Kokoro look at how many foods there are. "Why there's so many? Are we having a buffet?"

Youmu sheepishly smile and point at Yuyuko who is already done with 3 plate of food.

"...Oh." Kokoro then proceed to grap a plate and proceed to eat it. "Oh and also." Kokoro turn to Youmu. "My name Kokoro."

Then they proceed to eat.

After Kokoro done eating, she get up and head toward the closest door.

"Not going to stop for some talk?" Kokoro heard Yuyuko voice behind her.

"No no i'm good an-" Kokoro stopped and search through her bib overalls pocket to see if she have any money. _'Since they are speaking japanese and this is gensokyo judging by the name of this place, the currency of this world must be yen."_

When Kokoro was done she realize she doesn't have any yen.

"Ahh, this sucks." Youmu tilt her head at Kokoro when Kokoro said that.

Kokoro then turn to Yuyuko. "You're the owner of this house right? Can you let me stay here since i don't have money to buy a house."

Yuyuko smile widely. "Oh! Of course! The more the merrier right?"

Kokoro then remember something. "Hey do you guys use danmaku to solve conflict here or whatever that is that you do?"

"Well yes!" Yuyuko said.

Kokoro smile. "Well that's good, now i don't have the need to kill people now."

Kokoro then slide the door that is infront of her open and see a large cherry blossom tree.

Kokoro stare at it for a while. "That's...that is beautiful."

Yuyuko go beside Kokoro and look at the tree. "It seems like Saigyou Ayakashi is almost fully bloom, quick Youmu! Gather more springs!"

Youmu then pick up a katana that is rested beside the kotatsu and goes outside.

Kokoro turn to Yuyuko. "You got a nice garden...by 'gather more springs' do you mean the essence of spring?"

Yuyuko turn to Kokorom surprised. "You know what the essence of spring is? Can you help me gather more springs?"

"Sorry but even though i know what it is, i don't know how to collect it. Though i might as well protect the tree for you since you let me stay here." Kokoro said.

"Thank you." Yuyuko said.

Kokoro smile. "No problem."

Then they both hear a large explosion in the distance.

"Well then." Kokoro look at Yuyuko. "I need to use danmaku right?"

Yuyuko nod. "Yes. Don't want people to die now don't we?"

"Yeah." Kokoro then shoot a stream of danmaku toward the ground and it disperse when it hit the ground.

"Alright, let's do this." Kokoro then go toward the source of the explosion.

-ǃ-

Midway toward the source, Kokoro see that Youmu is fighting 3 people in the air.

Kokoro get closer and look at the people in question.

' _Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi.'_

Kokoro fly toward Youmu and tap her shoulder.

"Wah!? Ko-kokoro-san?!" Kokoro then push Youmu and slide back, barely dodge the large yellow beam that is infront of her.

After the laser died out, Kokoro look at the startled Youmu. "Hey, how about i help you fight them since 1 versus 3 is not really fair don't you think?"

"Hey! Who are you-ze!"

Kokoro turn to the 3 people that was fighting Youmu. "Well since it's like 3 versus 1, i decide to help her to make it fair."

Kokoro turn to Youmu. "You ok?"

"Ye-yeah." Youmu said.

"Well, let's do this then." Kokoro said.

"Y-yes!"

-Ω-

"Youmu you get th-"

**[Comet "Blazing Star"!]**

Kokoro get interrupted when she get hit by Marisa's broom at te stomach, sending her flying with Marisa following along.

Kokoro make herself stop midfly and look at Marisa.

"You really don't answer my question earlier, who are you-ze!?" Marisa said.

"...You first, tell me who you are." Kokoro said.

"Oh well." Marisa shrug then smile. "Name is Marisa Kirisame!" Marisa then does a pose. "The Ordinary Magician!"

Kokoro has a tired look on her face. "...Kokoro...Just Kokoro."

Marisa smile. "Great now that the introduction is out of the way." Marisa pull out a mini-hakkero out of her skirt pocket and aim it at Kokoro. "And i'm in a hurry, so let's end this quickly-ze."

Kokoro shrug. "Well su-"

Kokoro immediatly slides to the left.

**[LOVE SIGN "MASTER SPARK"]**

Kokoro barely dodge the spark and stare at Marisa. "That's kinda rude you know? Interrupting me like that."

Marisa snorts.

"Wel-

Just as Marisa said that, Kokoro send out a large red sphere danmaku toward Marisa.

"Woah-ze." Marisa said after sliding to the right to dodge it. "You're a hypocrite ain'tcha huh!"

Marisa look at Kokoro's sleeves. "So what happen to the sleeves-ze? You kill someone?"

"No...i'm just...sick, yea i'm just sick." Kokoro said.

Marisa stared at Kokoro. "You know what you sound like just now?"

Kokoro shrug. "Well not like it matter right now."

Kokoro sigh. "Let just get this over with." Kokoro shoot out a stream of danmaku towards Marisa.

Marisa dodge it easily. "That's all you go-" Marisa then get hit from behind and get launch. "Woah!"

Marisa stop midlaunch and turn around, she see that the danmaku she dodge has bounce back to her, even though the danmaku is small, is pack quite a knockback.

Marisa turn back to Kokoro only to see a large red danmaku sphere going toward her. Marisa dodge it by going to the left and fire a laser at Kokoro, hitting her right in the chest.

Because of her injuries, Kokoro feel a sharp pain when she get hit by the laser, thus she lose her focus, allowing Marisa to get closer to her until she is right infront of her.

Before Kokoro can do anything, Marisa point her mini-hakkero at Kokoro and said something.

**[Love Sign "Master Spark"]**

Marisa fired a large laser at point-blank range at Kokoro. Kokoro, receiving so much pain is starting to become unconscious and closes her eyes.

-Σ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa is this good? send a review or somethin so that i can improve my skills more


End file.
